Prevail
The ethics of tennis and sportsmanship shall prevail. Tenisetigi be sporcu etiği hukumferma olacaktır. İngilizce - Türkçe ikna etmek {f} yen mekgalebe çalmak *prevail on razı etmek kafalamak yerine geçmek geçerli olmak hüküm sürmek üstün gelmek baskın çıkmak egemen olmak yerine geç {f} galip gelmek *(Askeri) HÜKÜM SÜRMEK, YERMEK gönlünü yapmak âdet olmak {f} (among/in) (-de) en çok ... bulunmak, en çok -e hakim olmak *prevail over {f} yaygın olmak {f} üstün/galip gelmek, galebe çalmak; *over/against -i yenmek, -den baskın çıkmakpreva hüküm sür/galip gel {f} etkili olmakprevail against galip gelmek galip olmak {f} yürürlükte olmak İlgili Terimler *prevail in yaygın olmak *prevail up razı etmek *prevail on kandırmak *prevail on ikna etmek *prevail upon/on ikna etmek, kandırmak *prevail among içinde en çok ... bulunmak *prevail among en sık -e rastlanmak *prevail among -de en çok ... bulunmak *prevail on razı etmek *prevail upon razı etmek *prevail upon ikna etmek prevail over yenmek prevailing yerine geçerek *prevailing hakim olan *prevailing en çok tutulan prevailing en rağbette olan prevailing en geçerli prevailing hakim prevailing hüküm süren prevailing yerine geçme prevailing hâkim prevailing galip gelen prevailing {s} hüküm süren, hâkim olan prevailing {f} yerine geç prevailing egemen prevailing genellikle prevailing yaygın prevailing en çok prevailing {s} geçerli prevailing üstün gelen prevailing {s} cari prevailing en sık esen geçerlikte olan prevailing galip prevailing genel Ülke genelinde soğuk hava hüküm sürüyor. - Bad cold is prevailing throughout the country. prevailing hâkim olan prevailing prevailingly galip gelerek prevailing sık esen/yaygın prevailing preva hüküm sür/galip gel prevailingly sık esen/yaygın şekilde İngilizce - Arapça {s} ساد, عم, فاز, غلب, انتصر, راج سوقه, انتشرتسود يسود İlgili Terimler prevailed ساد prevailing {a} منتشر, عام, سائد, مسيطر, متغلب prevailing السائد prevailing السائدة prevailingly بشكل سائد prevails يسود İngilizce - İngilizce To be superior in strength, dominance, influence or frequency; to have or gain the advantage over others; to have the upper hand; to outnumber others Red colour prevails in the Canadian flag. To succeed in persuading or inducing I prevailed on him to wait. To be current, widespread or predominant; to have currency or prevalence In his day and age, such practices prevailed all over Europe. {f} win, succeed; overcome, surpass, prove superior; predominate, rule, reignIf you prevail upon someone to do something, you succeed in persuading them to do it. We must, each of us, prevail upon our congressman to act If one side in a battle, contest, or dispute prevails, it wins. He appears to have the votes he needs to prevail I do hope he will prevail over the rebels use persuasion successfully; "He prevailed upon her to visit his parents" To be in force; to have effect, power, or influence; to be predominant; to have currency or prevalence; to obtain; as, the practice prevails this day use persuasion successfully; "He prevailed upon her to visit his parents" prove superior; "The champion prevailed, though it was a hard fight" continue to exist; "These stories die hard"; "The legend of Elvis endures" be valid, applicable, or true; "This theory still holds If a proposal, principle, or opinion prevails, it gains influence or is accepted, often after a struggle or argument. We hope that common sense would prevail Political and personal ambitions are starting to prevail over economic interests. = triumph be larger in number, quantity, power, status or importance; "Money reigns supreme here"; "Hispanics predominate in this neighborhood" continue to exist; "These stories die hard"; "The legend of Elvis endures" be valid, applicable, or true; "This theory still holds To persuade or induce; with on, upon, or with; as, I prevailedon him to wait be valid, applicable, or true; "This theory still holds" prove superior; "The champion prevailed, though it was a hard fight" To overcome; to gain the victory or superiority; to gain the advantage; to have the upper hand, or the mastery; to succeed; sometimes with over or against If a situation, attitude, or custom prevails in a particular place at a particular time, it is normal or most common in that place at that time. A similar situation prevails in America How people in a certain era bury their dead says much about the prevailing attitudes toward death İlgili Terimler prevail upon To convince; to persuade Perhaps I can prevail upon him to change his mind. prevail on persuade, influence prevail upon persuade, influence prevailing Predominant; of greatest force The prevailing opinion was for additional planning time. prevailing Present participle of prevail prevailing {a} having influence, predominant prevailed past of prevail prevailing The prevailing wind in an area is the type of wind that blows over that area most of the time. The direction of the prevailing winds should be taken into account prevailing most frequent or common; "prevailing winds prevailing most frequent or common; "prevailing winds" prevailing Predominant; prevalent; most general; as, the prevailing disease of a climate; a prevailing opinion prevailing {s} common, widespread, predominant, current prevailing Having superior force or influence; efficacious; persuasive prevailing encountered generally especially at the present time; "the prevailing opinion was that a trade war could be averted"; "the most prevalent religion in our area"; "speculation concerning the books author was rife" prevailingly commonly, usually, generally, predominantly prevailingly So as to prevail prevails third-person singular of prevail Türkçe - İngilizce prevail teriminin Türkçe İngilizce sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler prevail over prevail İngilizce - Almanca herrschen obsiegen walten sich durchsetzen İlgili Terimler prevail in Vorrang in prevail on Vorrang für prevail up herrschen bis prevail upon Vorrang auf prevailed durchgesetzt prevailed sich am Ende durchgesetzt prevailed vorgeherrscht prevailed überwogen prevailed überwog prevailed geherrscht prevailed prävaliert prevailed weit verbreitet gewesen prevailed obsiegt prevailed die Oberhand behalten prevailed herrschte vor prevailed war weit verbreitet prevailed gesiegt prevailing sich durchsetzend prevailing vorherrschend prevailing sich am Ende durchsetzend prevailing herrschend prevailing vorwiegend prevailing überwiegend prevailing prävalierend prevailing siegend prevailing obsiegend prevailing die Oberhand behaltend prevailingly herrschend prevails ist weit verbreitet prevails überwiegt prevails herrscht vor to prevail weit verbreitet sein to prevail prävalieren to prevail vorherrschen to prevail überwiegen to prevail sich durchsetzen to prevail weitverbreitet sein to prevail (in einem Zivilprozess) obsiegen to prevail herrschen prevailed gesiegt , überwog prevailing jeweilig , siegend , überwiegend to let reason prevail Vernunft walten lassen Türkçe - Almanca prevail teriminin Türkçe Almanca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler prevail over Vorrang vor İngilizce - Farsça مستولی شدن غالب امدن چربیدن شایع شدن İngilizce - Yunanca (v) επικρατώ (epikrato), κυριαρχώ (kyriarho), υπερισχύω (yperishyo) υπερισχύω (yperishyo), επικρατώ (epikrato) İlgili Terimler prevail in επικρατούν σε (epikratoyn se) prevail on επικρατούν στις (epikratoyn stis) prevail up επικρατούν μέχρι (epikratoyn mehri) prevail upon επικρατούν κατά την (epikratoyn kata tin) prevailed επικρατημένος (epikratimenos) prevailing επικράτηση (epikratisi) prevailing επικρατών (epikraton) prevails επικρατεί (epikratei) Türkçe - Yunanca prevail teriminin Türkçe Yunanca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler prevail over Υπερισχύουν (Yperishyoyn) prevail Türkçe nasıl söylenir priveyl Eş anlamlılar abound, beat, be common, be current, be prevalent, best, be usual, be victorious, be widespread, carry, come out on top, command, conquer, domineer, exist generally Zıt anlamlılar lose, surrender Telaffuz /prēˈvāl/ /priːˈveɪl/ Etimoloji [ pri-'vA(&)l ] (intransitive verb.) 15th century. From Middle English prevailen Old French prevaler Latin praevaleō (“be very able or more able, be superior, prevail”) prae (“before”) + valeō (“be able or powerful”). Zamanlar prevails, prevailing, prevailed Ortak Eşdizimliler prevail over